


Not from Here

by ThexWinterxLady



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asgard, Avengers - Freeform, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Loss, More tags might be added, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Wattpad, Strange events, Transformers - Freeform, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThexWinterxLady/pseuds/ThexWinterxLady
Summary: "Since the dawn of time, people from all over have always wondered the same thing: "Where did we come from?" While this can be given an answer in one way or another to most people, there are always those - like me - who don't get to have an answer."





	Not from Here

Since the dawn of time, people from all over have always wondered the same thing: "Where did we come from?" While this can be given an answer in one way or another to most people, there are always those - like me - who don't  _get_ to have an answer.

So, if someone were to walk up to me and ask me where I came from, I would either give them no answer at all...or I would tell them the simple, sad little truth about myself. All I know, is that I have spent the majority of my life stuck in a run-down little orphanage ran by a woman I swear is proof that dinosaurs once roamed the earth. The only friend I had there, was named Isabella Parker. Everyone called her "Bella" for short - though nobody ever dared call  **her** 'short.' Given she hit a growth spurt and was nearly as tall as, or taller than most of the boys anyway, it would not have made much sense. Bella also had a mixed personality. She was beautiful, could dress up in what little she had to use, and yet; Bella had a mean right hook. She knocked out Jordan Mills' front tooth when he made fun of me, which was actually a regular occurrence up until that point. After that, Jordan didn't bother me anymore unless he was sure Bella wasn't around. If that was the case, she typically would find out anyway and would then track Jordan down and give him a really bad wedgie that he would end up spending the next few weeks walking funny because of it.

I don't live in Mrs. Pitterling's Orphanage from hell anymore - I have been doing what I can to make it on my own, though the job I have managed to find is not much better than the place I spent most of my life living in. If I thought I had a choice, I would quit. I am almost afraid that my boss is part of some kind of sleazy underworld mob, though..so I am not sure I should try that. That being said, I have decided that I'm going to try the next best thing: I am going to go out and buy me a car. Not at a car lot, since that gets me laughed at; I am going to look  ** _elsewhere_** for something to drive. 

**. . .**

That decision leads me to a place where most people try to avoid - The Junkyard. However, as it  _is_ my  **only** option of finding something, I am trying to keep my mind open.

My bag hits my side as I walk over the gravel that leads into the junkyard. The wind is blowing my hair around, but really isn't helping me any given that it is still so hot out. _Ninety-one degrees, and I am out getting ready to mess in a big heap of fricking metal._ Somehow, I feel like this may not have been my smartest decision ever. As I walk, as slow sigh escapes me. I can't help but to be again wishing I had some sort of sunglasses, though I have had to save all my money up for this moment...the gurgling of my stomach is a constant reminder of this. However.. I am  ** _not_** about to let my money go on something as silly as  _sunglasses_.

"I'm here to look for a car.." I lick at my lips to try and get some of the lost moisture back into them, while shading my squinting eyes with my hand. "I called earlier," I add, trying to get the attention of one Miss Bambi Bolivia - the owner of the junkyard, and half-sister to a man who I  _think_ , owns a used car lot. He was my first option, but given his prices...I thought I'd have better luck here.

"Huh?" Bambi pokes her head up from what she was doing, and turns down her radio so I won't have to yell over it anymore. "Oh yeah, you must be that girl who thought she could find her a better fixer-upper' here on my lot instead of my brother's." A grin crosses her face as she wipes her hands off on an old bandanna - that I think  _used_ to be red - and holds out one of them to me to shake. "You got good taste, girly. Coming here'll get you something better than the heaps of crap my brother sells, I can guarantee you that!"

"As long as it runs.." I smile, and shake my head a bit; I am beginning to rethink my  _position_ on getting sunglasses. All this squinting hurts my eyes, and has me a bit worried I'll go  **blind** if I wait too much longer to get them. 

"You coming to a junkyard.. I can't promise you anything, sweetheart. But if you manage to find something that is even all in one piece, let alone run..I might just give it to you for free!" Bambi laughs, after leading me to what she says that she thinks is the most promising looking pile of junk. Bambi offers me a pair of gloves before she goes back to her 'office'...Which she tells me is to keep my  _"small little hands from getting all cut up."_  A roll of my eyes is given, but I can't help but be happy to have them. I wasn't relishing the thought of possibly burning up my fingers by picking through this stuff, looking for a car.   
  
Stained-up, stinky, old gloves are pulled on my hands slowly. I have to work with them since my hands are smaller than Bambi's, and I have to figure out how to keep them from falling off or getting full of bits of junk and crap while I look through things.

It takes me a few long hours to find anything. By that time, I am about to give up entirely. Bambi has been checking on me every so often; she brings me water, a snack or two, and lets me use the bathroom when I need to - though she says not to tell everybody about it, or she will have to let the whole town and their brother use it too. Bambi is the closest thing I have had to a mother in any aspect thus far in my life, so I readily agree to whatever she says. I'm surprised that someone I  _just met_ could be so caring towards me, but not nearly as surprised as I am by what I finally end up finding near the bottom of the third pile I wander over to.   
  
About the time I want to give up and go home, I see a side mirror sticking out of some stuff. It's in decently good shape, so I keep digging.  _Little do I know_ , this  **one** decision will change the rest of my life... _for **good**. _


End file.
